My Shadow
by Dobhar-Chu
Summary: A collect of Shadow Link and Sheik(male/non-zelda) based one shots from OoT
1. My Shadow

My Shadow

"Curse this form!" Shadow yelled. To anyone else, he looked normal, but to himself: he was just a shadow; an incomplete black mass of swirling shadows. Sheik looked at him, confused by what Shadow saw that made him curse himself so much. "What do you see when you look at your hands?" Sheik's voice was young and unscarred by maturity, but bared the same weight Shadow's did.

"Incomplete, black, swirling, mass of an inelf shadow not meant to be here." Shadow growled out all the heated things. Sheik gave a smile and laughed, "Silly Shadow! Look." Sheik pointed behind the crying boy. "See that there?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what that is?"

"A shadow?"

"Do you know whose shadow?"

"Your?"

"No."

"Mine?"

"Yes. Now, what kind of shadow has its own shadow?"

"None?"

"So, how can you be a shadow if you have a shadow?"

"I… Can't?"

"So?"

"It's not my shadow?"

"No, silly! You're not just a shadow. You are something more. Incomplete? Yes but who isn't incomplete?" Shadow listen to Sheik rumble on in the way he always did, "You kn-" Sheik's lips were silenced by the feel of Shadow's on his. Sheik's face was redder then the blood dripping off Shadow's back. "Thanks, Sheik. You always make me feel better."


	2. Just a Little Brighter

Just a Little Brighter

**"Shadow!" Gannon yelled. I rushed to of my room, know the consequences of not reposing immediately. "Sha-"**

**"Yes, Lord Gannon?" **

**"Meet Sheik. Sheik is the newest addition to the army. Teach him all he needs to know."**

**"Yes, milord." I bowed. "This way please, Sheik." We walked down the halls of the castle, turning many corners.**

**"Who are you?" Sheik asked shyly.**

**"I am Shadow Link. The shadow of The Hero of Time, created by lord Gannon to exterminate him." I hated that: "The shadow of the Hero of Time."**

**"Oh. Is this place hunted?" I stopped, my eyed shined mischievously. **

**Turned slowly, "Yeeeessss!" I shouted in a ghostly manner. He screamed; it was a cute scream. "Just kidding. The only things hunting this place are the Redeads." A Redead attached itself to him. **

**"AHHHHHHHHHH! Get it off!"**

**"George," I warned.**

**"Ah. Ahhh. Aaaa."**

**"I understand you're hungry but you can't eat him."**

**"Ahhh. Aaa. Ahuhhhh?"**

**"He's Gannon's newest slave."**

**"AHHH!"**

**"I know. I feel bad for him too."**

**"Ahh. Aaaa. Ahhhhu?"**

**"No I'd never wish that on someone!"**

**"Aaaaas. Ahhhs. Ahhhuh."**

**"Alright; bye, then." I waved bye as he disappeared around the corner.**

**"You can understand them?" **

**"Yeah, we basically come of the same place."**

**"Basically?"**

**"I come from a rarer place of darkness, whereas the Redeads come from a more common place."**

**"I see."**

**"Wanna be friends?"**

**"What?"**

**"I've never had a friend before, and you're the only other kid I've meet, so…" Silence. "But if you don't want to I comple-"**

**"No. Friends, sounds good. Thanks." **

**I dropped him off at his room. "Night." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran. I laid on my bed think of him, and how my world just got a little brighter.**


	3. My Friend

My Friend

**I was young and so was he, but we were forced to live this way. Slaves to an evil man. Sheik had been forced aboard not to long after I was created. We were around the same age, so we became friends, then Link and I pulled the sword; I shudder at the thought of what happen to him during those seven years.**

**"Ah, Shadow." I blinked, it felt like I just woke up, but couldn't remember ever going to sleep. "Welcome back, you useless shadow." Gannon spat. "You remember Sheik. Sheik, make sure he's ready."**

**"Yes sir." Sheik said. He reached for me. I grabbed his arm. "Who are you?"**

**"What?"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Sheik."**

**"No. Who the hell are you?! You think I'm stupid enough to not be able to tell who is and who isn't my best friend?"**

**"My name is Zelda."**

**"Why are you here, Princess?"**

**"I'm in hiding."**

**"Too scared to actually do any of the fighting ay, Princess?"**

**"How dare you insult me in such a manner!" She smacked me.**

**"And how dare you come waltzing in here thinking you are all high and mighty! Princess, I've got a newsflash for you: You are no better than I!"**

**"Of course I am! You are a mere copy of Link, a mere shadow! I am better than a mere shadow!" At this I gave a chuckle.**

**"A mere shadow, huh?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Tell me, Princess: Ever even bothered to look at your feet to see what's underneath?"**

**"No, why would I?" Zelda snorted. She crossed her arms in a huff. "Because, under your feet is a shadow, and under the shadow is earth. As close as you can get to the goddess, isn't as close as what I get, for being a simple shadow." I spat, and got up. "Where did you lock up my friend?"**


	4. A Shadow's Final Day in The Sun

A Shadow's Finally Day in The Sun

** Shadow was walked out to the executioning platform, rubicund eyes squinting hard against the bright light of the midday sun. "Shadow Link you have been trialed and found guilty of: kidnapping, aiding the enemy, murder, and fifteen other crimes against the crown; the penalty for your actions is death. Do you have any final words you would like to say?" The announcer asked Shadow. Shadow lifted his head, scanning the crowd his eyes landed on the one person he wished not to see. "Yes." Shadow finally said in a dark tone. "Dar maed Arthen, maed Arthen (What is done, is done). Mhen ohne jrea maed tyth U nhed tyld e…( My only regret is that I didn't tell you…)" Shadow said as the axe began to come down. Severing his neck in one clean slice. His head fell into the basket; red eyes now dull and discolored. Fangs pointed over his bottom lip, as Zelda sat in her throne shocked. Not even the royal family spoke the old langue that well. Link sat by her side a questioning look on his face; like he almost understood the word. Bright speckles of light brought them back to their senses. Shadow's body and head started to disappear into the golden light. A woman's figure stood above the light. She ****_tsk_****ed and said, "My, my. And here I thought that they could see the light of shadows. Oh well. Maybe next time." She giggled and disappeared. Sheik ran to the platform as mutters erupted from the crowd. "Mst dyne? e itr qus h fothens faver lha. (So see? You weren't just a shadow after all.)" Sheik told the sky as he looked up at it, smiling. A sad smile, yes, but a smile no the less. He always knew Shadow was special since the day they met and this only confirmed it.**


End file.
